Dunkle Blüte
by Nguyen Tran Loc
Summary: Das Leben in den Slums von Midgar ist für niemanden einfach, Blumenmädchen sind da keine Ausnahme. (AU)


**Dunkle Blüte**

"Eine Blume, werter Herr? Für die Gattin vielleicht?"

Ein freundliches Lächeln, eine unaufdringliche Stimme.

"Sie kosten nur fünf Gil das Stück."

"Oh, die sind ja fast so schön wie du, mein Kind!"

Ihr gutes Aussehen half ihr, aber das allein reichte nicht aus. Ein charmantes, dankbares Lachen, dass bei genauer Beobachtung jedoch schnell als aufgesetzt entlarvt war. Niedliches Ungeschick beim Anbringen einer Blume am Knopfloch, vorgetäuscht natürlich. Dazu eine beiläufige Berührung am Oberarm. Sie spielte ihre Rolle fast perfekt. Dass sie beobachtet wurde, war der Blumenhändlerin offensichtlich nicht klar. Sonst würde ihr das Flirten wohl nicht so leicht fallen.

"Ich nehme drei Stück."

"Vielen Dank, werter Herr."

Sie überreichte ihm zwei weitere Blumen, eine weiß, eine gelb. Nachdem er in der Menschenmenge verschwunden war, verstaute sie flink ihr Geld und sah sich Geschäftstüchtig nach dem nächsten Kunden um.

Und das Spiel wiederholte sich.

Beinahe alle waren männlich und auf dem Weg von der Arbeit nach Hause. Und alle blickten sie im ersten Moment verwundert drein. Vielleicht waren es die Blumen, vielleicht auch die Farbe ihres Kleides. Wahrscheinlich beides. Die untere Ebene von Sektor 4 war zwar nicht so heruntergekommen, wie die der meisten anderen Sektoren, aber sie war immer noch ein Teil der Slums von Midgar. Helle, freundliche Farben waren hier nichts Alltägliches. Mädchen, die auf der Straße mit einem derart unschuldigen Gewerbe ihr Geld verdienten auch nicht. Die Wirkung war nicht zu übersehen: Die Geschäfte liefen gut.

Als der Feierabendstrom schließlich versiegte, zog sich auch die fleißige Blumenhändlerin zurück. Doch anstelle der Vernunft siegte gieriger Leichtsinn und statt den erstbesten Zug nach Hause zu nehmen, verschwand sie in einer Seitengasse. Von der Straße aus außer Sicht ließ sie sich auf einer Kiste nieder und begann die Tageseinnahmen zu zählen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass es wohl noch mehr war, als sie erwartet hatte.

"Die Leute hier zahlen gut, nicht wahr?"

Die junge Frau zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ließ die Geldbörse reflexartig in ihrem immer noch gut gefüllten Blumenkorb verschwinden. Erst dann sah sie auf. Die Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht als sie erkannte wer da gerade zu ihr gesprochen hatte.

"Aerith!"

Die Angesprochene trat in den schwachen Lichtschein, der von der einzigen Lampe der Gasse ausging. Das schwere, metallene Ende ihres Stabes schrammte unheilvoll über den Boden.

"Hallo, Rosa", sagte Aerith betont langsam und mit einem Lächeln, das alles war, nur nicht freundlich. "Ein hübsches Kleid trägst du heute."

Rosa sprang auf. "E-Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!"

"Nicht? Da bin ich aber erleichtert." Aerith trat näher an das Blumenmädchen heran. Das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht. "Weißt du, ich war nämlich der festen Überzeugung, dass du in einem meiner Gebiete wilderst. Und das trotz meiner ausdrücklichen Warnung neulich."

"Es war nur noch dieses eine Mal, Aerith, ich schwöre." Sie suchte nach Worten. "Ich wollte nur mein Taschengeld ein bisschen..."

"Das ist nicht das Problem, meine Liebe", unterbrach Aerith sie. "Darüber könnte ich hinweg sehen. Auch darüber, dass du mir schon das letzte Mal erzählt hast, es wäre nur eine absolute Ausnahme gewesen."

Ertappt blickte Rosa zu Boden.

"Das Problem ist: Es gibt mittlerweile einfach zu viele von euch. Ihr macht mir mein Geschäft kaputt. Wenn es nur um mich ginge, könnte ich vielleicht nochmal ein Auge zudrücken. Aber meine Mama ist nicht mehr die Jüngste, weißt du? Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass es uns gut geht." Sie schob einen Finger unter Rosas Kinn und zwang sie mit leichtem Druck ihr wieder in die Augen zu sehen. "Oder willst du etwa, dass es meiner Mama schlecht geht?"

"N-Nein", antwortete Rosa kleinlaut.

"Ich wusste doch, dass wir vernünftig miteinander reden können. Also, wie schaffen wir dieses Problem aus der Welt?"

Aerith ließ Rosa einen kurzen Moment Zeit ihr einen Vorschlag zu machen, aber es folgte nur betretenes Schweigen. Schließlich streckte Aerith ihr eine offene Hand entgegen.

"Ich schlage vor, du gibst mir deine Tageseinnahmen. Dann kann ich dir auch verzeihen – für dieses Mal."

Rosa betrachtete Aeriths Hand für einen Moment, dann seufzte sie hörbar und holte widerwillig die Geldbörse aus ihrem Korb. Doch anstatt Aerith das Geld zu überreichen, schleuderte Rosa ihr plötzlich den Blumenkorb ins Gesicht. Aerith hatte damit gerechnet. Sie wehrte das improvisierte Geschoss mit dem oberen Ende ihres Stabes ab, dann stieß sie das andere Ende zwischen Rosas Füße, die gerade an ihr vorbei aus der Gasse zu fliehen versucht hatte. Rosa geriet ins Stolpern und stürzte mit einem überraschten Schrei der Länge nach zu Boden.

"Schade, Rosa", sagte Aerith während weiße und gelbe Blütenblätter um sie herum herabsegelten. Sie bückte sich kurz, zog dem stöhnenden Mädchen die Geldbörse aus der Hand und ließ sie in ihrer Jacke verschwinden. "Ich dachte wirklich, du wärst so klug zumindest diese eine Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen. Aber so bleibt es wohl bei zwei Problemen, die wir miteinander haben."

Immer noch am Boden liegend drehte sich Rosa herum und sah fragend zu Aerith auf. Diese nahm eine einzelne Blume, die auf ihrer Schulter liegen geblieben war, und warf sie Rosa demonstrativ vor die Füße.

"Du warst in meiner Kirche."

Nackte Panik erfüllte Rosas Blick. "Das ist nicht wahr! Die sind..."

Mitleidslos rammte Aerith ihren Stab in den Mund ihrer Konkurrentin. Der Schlag zerschmetterte eine Reihe Zähne. Rosa hatte kaum begonnen zu schreien, da ließ Aerith ihre Waffe durch die Luft kreisen. Ein Ende des Stabes fuhr quer durch Rosas Gesicht. Die Nase der jungen Frau brach mit einem unangenehmen Knacken, eine kleine Blutfontäne schoss aus ihrem Gesicht als der Treffer sie herumriss. Bäuchlings blieb sie liegen. Ihr schmerzerfülltes Heulen wurde von ihren Händen gedämpft, mit denen sie ihre zerstörte Nase in einem vergeblichen Versuch die Blutung zu stoppen umschloss.

"Versuch nicht mich für dumm zu verkaufen." Aeriths Stimme war beinahe ein Fauchen. "Ich weiß, dass das meine Blumen sind, die du heute verkauft hast. Es gibt da nämlich etwas, das du und die anderen Nachahmerinnen immer noch nicht verstanden haben."

Aerith ging neben Rosa in die Hocke, packte sie an den Haaren und riss ihren Kopf nach hinten. Für einen Moment betrachtete sie Rosas blutüberströmtes Gesicht.

"Ihr könnt nichts vor mir verheimlichen", zischte sie anschließend direkt in Rosas Ohr. "Der Planet ist auf meiner Seite. Er erzählt mir Dinge."

Sie stieß Rosas Kopf unsanft zu Boden und erhob sich wieder.

"Aber ich muss langsam einsehen, dass Worte an euch Diebinnen verloren sind", sagte Aerith mit einem Blick auf das wimmernde Mädchen, das wieder sein blutiges Gesicht hielt. "Es muss wohl eine etwas deutlichere Botschaft sein."

Rosa sah erschrocken zu ihr auf. Aerith hingegen holte mit ihrem Stab aus und machte sich an die Arbeit.

x - x - x

Missmutig stand Aerith in der Kirche und musterte die Schäden an ihrem Blumenbeet.

Allem Anschein nach hatte die Diebin – sie hatte keinen Zweifel an ihrem Geschlecht – zuerst versucht so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein und nur einzelne Blumen hier und da gepflückt. Aber irgendwann musste die Gier überhandgenommen haben und nun klafften drei deutliche, kahle Flecken in dem Beet. Die Kinder, die öfters hier spielten hatte sie nicht im Verdacht. Die hatten schnell verstanden sich zu benehmen und wussten, dass es der ungefährlichste Weg an ein paar Blumen zu kommen war, Aerith ein paar kleine Gefallen zu tun.

Es waren gerade einmal mehrere Wochen vergangen seitdem man Rosa gefunden hatte. Lebendig, aber dass sie jemals wieder gehen, sprechen oder auch nur selbstständig essen konnte schien zweifelhaft. Als Warnung hatte sie allerdings eine gute Figur abgegeben: In all der Zeit hatte es nicht das kleinste Anzeichen eines weiteren Blumenmädchens gegeben, das sich erdreistet hätte in Aeriths Territorium zu räubern oder gar ihre Blumen zu stehlen. Und die Geschäfte liefen großartig.

Oder jedenfalls waren sie so lange großartig gelaufen bis Tseng ihr eine Warnung hatte zukommen lassen, dass die Turks wieder verstärkt auf der Suche nach ihr waren. Das schränkte ihren Bewegungsspielraum ein. Und es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt wurde. Damit hatte sie gerechnet und hätte sich darum gekümmert, sobald die Turks sich wieder anderen Aufgaben zuwenden mussten. Aber ein derart dreister Angriff auf ihr Inventar? Das erforderte eine Antwort, auch wenn es nicht ungefährlich werden würde.

Seufzend ließ Aerith sich nieder und begann den angerichteten Schaden zu beseitigen. Sie plante gerade ihre nächsten Schritte als plötzlich ein lautes Krachen über ihr ertönte; ein junger Mann in einer vertrauten Uniform stürzte mit einem Teil des Kirchendachs in ihr Blumenbeet.

* * *

 _Anmerkungen des Autors:_

Tja, legt euch nicht mit Aerith an ;-)

Spaß beiseite: Das ist eine AU-Story, ganz offensichtlich. Ich habe es nicht wirklich als Headcanon, dass Aerith vor der Handlung des Spiels durch die Slums von Midgar streift und konkurrierende Blumenmädchen erpresst und zusammenschlägt. Aber ich hatte diesen kleinen, dunklen Geistesblitz und musste ihn niederschreiben.

Genau genommen hatte ich diesen Geistesblitz bereits vor über sechs Jahren. Seitdem lag die Geschichte angefangen in meiner Schublade. Zum einen weil nach dem Uniabschluss ein neuer Lebensabschnitt mit neuen (vor allem auch zeitlichen) Prioritäten anstand, zum anderen weil ich meine Energie in eigene Geschichten statt in Fanfics investieren wollte. Aber ich versuche gerade nach einer viel zu langen Pause gerade wieder zurück zum regelmäßigen Schreiben zu finden. Da war es eine willkommene Übung diese Geschichte fertigzustellen.

Das ist außerdem die erste Geschichte in der ich ihren Namen Aerith statt Aeris ausschreibe, einfach weil das mittlerweile als die fixe Canon-Schreibweise etabliert wurde.

Nguyen Tran Loc, 23. November 2016


End file.
